wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg's Guitar Playing Skit
Greg's Guitar Playing Skit is a scene where Greg plays the guitars. Gallery GregPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Yamaha acoustic guitar GregPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Takamine acoustic guitar GregPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing red Takamine acoustic guitar in "Wake Up Jeff!" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas240.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry guitar in "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg playing Red Starry guitar in "Yummy Yummy (rerecording)" GregPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Hofner bass guitar GregPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg playing Red Takamine guitar in "The Wiggles Big Show" LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow46.jpg|Greg playing Fender Dan Smith Jazz Bass guitar GregPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Greg playing Red Takamine guitar in "Toot Toot!" GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry guitar in "Toot Toot!" GregPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg playing gold Takamine acoustic guitar in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" Greg'sClonePlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Greg's clone playing Red Starry guitar GregPlayingRickenbacker325Guitar.jpg|Greg playing Rickenbacker 360 guitar GregPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg playing Takamine acoustic guitar in "The Wiggly Big Show" GregPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Epiphone Casino electric guitar GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry guitar in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World" GregPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Yellow Maton guitar GregPlayingFenderTelecasterBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Fender Telecaster bass guitar GregPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing red Maton acoustic guitar GregPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Greg playing air guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar in "Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party" CGIGregPlayingGuitar.jpg|CGI Greg playing guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar in "Yule Be Wiggling" GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar in "Wiggly Party" concert GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg playing the red Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggly Safari" GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg playing the yellow Maton guitar in "Wiggly Safari" GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggly Safari" GregPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Blue Maton guitar in "Wiggly Safari" WiggleBay92.png|Greg playing Maton guitar in "Wiggle Bay" MusicWithMurray9.png|Greg playing Maton guitar in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series BallaBallaBambina(2002)22.png|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!165.png|Greg playing Maton guitar in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TopoftheTots436.jpg|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar in "Top of the Tots" GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitaronToday.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar on "Today" ColdSpaghettiWestern254.png|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar in "Cold Spaghetti Western" ColdSpaghettiWestern770.png|Greg playing classical guitar in "Cold Spaghetti Western" ColdSpaghettiWestern880.png|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Cold Spaghetti Western" GregPagePlayingBlackMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing black Maton acoustic guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg playing Maton guitar in "Santa's Rockin'!" GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Santa's Rockin!" GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarin2005.jpg|Greg playing Red acoustic guitar in 2005 GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Live Hot Potatoes" GregPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Red Maton guitar in "Live Hot Potatoes!" GregPagePlayingBlackMatonAcousticGuitaronMorningswithKerri-Anne.jpg|Greg playing black Maton acoustic guitar on "Mornings with Kerri-Anne" GregPlayingMatonGuitarinTVSeries4.jpg|Greg playing Yellow Maton guitar in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series GregPlayingRedMatonGuitarinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Greg playing Red Maton guitar in "I Swing My Baton" GregPlayingMatonGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar in "Sailing Around the World" GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing blue acoustic Maton guitar in "Sailing Around the World" GregPlayingMopGuitar.jpg|Greg playing mop guitar WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)76.png|Greg playing ukulele GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Saling Around the World Live" GregPlayingRedFenderBassGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg playing red Fender bass guitar in "Sailing Around the World Live" GregPlayingRedMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg playing red Maton guitar in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" GregPlayingMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg playin Maton guitar in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggledancing USA" GregPlayingRedFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Red Fender Bass guitar AnimalCharades35.png|Greg playing Maton guitar in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" GregPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar in Wiggly Animation GregPlayingMatonGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar in "Splish Splash Big Red Boat" GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Splish Splash Big Red Boat" GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatPromoPicture.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in promo picture of "Splish Splash Big Red Boat" GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Racing to the Rainbow" GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Racing to the Rainbow" GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarin2006.jpg|Greg playing Blue Maton acoustic guitar in 2006 GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar in "The Wiggles DANCE Tour" SleepSafe,MyBaby-2012.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar in "Sleep Safe, My Baby" GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinGettingStrongLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg playing Red Maton acoustic guitar in "Getting Strong! Live in Concert" GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinCelebration!.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Celebration!" GregPlayingFenderBassGuitarinTheCelebrationTour.jpg|Greg playing Fender bass guitar in "The Celebration Tour" GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinNewZealand.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar in New Zealand GregandMurrayatMix101.1.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in 2012 GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" GregPlayingMatonBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Maton bass guitar GregPagein2013.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar in 2013 GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinExcuseMeow!.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Excuse Meow!" GregPageonFacebook.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar on Facebook RobloxScreenShot12052015_145128369.png|Greg playing Maton guitar in WiggleDancing! 011.jpg|Greg playing red Maton guitar in The 2003-2005 Tour 524271_10150960601725846_1975688739_n.jpg|Greg playing Fender bass guitar in Florida Category:Scenes Category:Music Skits Category:Galleries Category:Scene Galleries